The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: O/S AH Twenty-Seven year old Bella Swan becomes a Mother when her best friend, Rose goes into a coma after giving birth. Follows Bella through the ups and downs of raising a daughter that isn't biologically hers.


I own nothing. I probably have alot of my medical facts wrong. Most likely they wouldn't let Bella just take the baby but this is what fit. A lot things happening in my life caused this one-shot and I must say I am extremely proud of it. Enjoy! And just so you know i'm working on the next chapter of Better Together. :) Also, the title came from a Brand New song of the same name.

* * *

I pressed my palm up against the glass to the nursery where the babies were being held. I figured I'd be doing this one day. Looking at my child through this glass but today wasn't that day. Today was looking at a different child. One that belonged to my best friend.

The same best friend who had complications during birth and ended up in a coma. Rose had no family left. I was her only friend and she never told me who the father was so there I was debating on what to do next for the infant.

I met Rosalie Hale ten years ago when I moved to Fork's Washington to live with my father. We were inseparable, especially after her parent's got caught in that house fire. We even went to the same college; UCLA, where we both graduated with honors in business. We opened up our own coffee shop on the outskirts of LA and that's what we've been doing since.

Rose had started going out a lot after we closed up the shop at night. I didn't think much of it until she was sitting on the couch in our living room one morning with a pregnancy test. She told me she had been seeing this amazing guy for a few months. That he had a lot of good things going for him and she refused to let a child ruin his life. She started to think up a plan on how to raise the baby. Our tiny apartment above the coffee shop wouldn't work for a baby. So, Rose was going to spend the first two weeks with me while she adjusted to the newborn then she'd be finding her own place for them. I hated that but I belonged in that tiny apartment above the coffee shop.

"Ma'am would you like to hold her?" A nurse pulled me out of my thoughts. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head yes. In all of my 27 years of living I have never seen someone look as beautiful as Rose's baby girl. I'd also never held a baby before so it was kind of strange when the nurse handed her over. I was almost afraid that I would break her. She was so tiny and fragile looking.

The baby opened her eyes and stared at me. Those blue eyes were the exact same color as Rose's. I had expected her to have blonde hair but when I removed the small cap I saw bronze colored tiny curls adoring her head. It was quite possibly the strangest hair color I'd ever seen on a baby girl.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whispered to the tiny baby. "Your Momma's in a coma and I have no idea what to do with a child."

Of course I knew what I would do. I was the closest thing Rose had to a family so I would take this tiny baby home and take care of her until Rose came out of her coma.

---Three Years Later---

"Hannah Josephine Hale!" I yelled as I stood in the middle of a flour covered kitchen. I had left her alone for five minutes, barely enough time for her to get off of the couch and walk into the kitchen but sure enough she had done it.

"Yes, Momma?" She appeared in the doorway with a big smile on her face. Along with that smile was a smudge of flour on her cheek while her dark curls were covered in it. She was so cute, far too cute for me to be angry with her.

So, I did what I always did and caved. I walked over and scooped the little girl into my arms.

"What do you think you're doing, Missy?" I asked her.

"Makin' it pretty!" She giggled. I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

"You are so silly, Hannah Bee." I laughed fully at her. "You're going to need a bath." I said walking towards the bathroom. I started Hannah's bath water before pulling her clothes off and setting her in it. She loved baths so I knew she would play for awhile before she was ready to get out. I would be able to see her from the kitchen, that's what I loved about living in a small place. I could still keep an eye on her while doing something in a different room.

After I got her home from the hospital I had no clue what to do. I didn't want to leave the apartment so for the first couple of months into Hannah's life we shared a room. By the time she was 6 months it was getting too crowded in my room for the both of us. So, I took Hannah up to the hospital with me to see her Mother. Rose was still in her coma and according to the doctor's they weren't sure if she would ever come out of it. I had sat down next to Rose and talked to her about it. Somehow I knew she would be okay with me packing her things up and making a room for her baby girl.

That's exactly what I did. I got help from these two teenagers Alice and Jasper who worked at the coffee shop on the weekends. Alice even decorated Hannah's room.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell from the stairs that led up from the shop downstairs. I quickly went towards the door and opened it. Alice was going to be watching Hannah for me while I went up to the hospital to visit Rose and talk to her doctor's.

It was still hard to believe that three years ago Rose had slipped into a coma and I was blessed with taking care of her baby. I knew that whatever the doctor's had to talk to me about wouldn't be good. I wanted nothing more then for Rose to get out of that coma and come take care of her daughter. Hannah needed her mother, she always has. I was just a fill in. I told Hannah about Rose constantly so she knew who her real mother was. I took her to visit her on a regular basis so she could remember her face.

"What happened in here?" Seventeen year old Alice Cullen's eyes widened at the mess in my small kitchen.

"Hannah got in the flour." I sighed wiping my hands clean. I needed to get ready. I was going to be late. "Is Jasper downstairs?" I asked.

"He is. It's slow right now so do you mind if Hannah and I hang down there with him?" Alice asked. I chuckled and nodded. Alice had started working for me about a year ago. Six months ago Jasper Whitlock showed up and I realized my employees had fallen in love. It was sweet to watch them.

"That's fine. I really have to go though. Hannah's in the bath and she hasn't had lunch yet so if you could…" I started but Alice cut me off saying everything would be fine. "See you later, Alice. Love you Hannah Bee!" I yelled rushing towards the front door.

It took me a total of fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. I could get to that hospital with my eyes closed. Heck, even Hannah could find her way to that hospital.

Dr. Cheney was waiting on me outside of Rose's room. I could tell by the look on his face that he was definitely going to be delivering me bad news. Part of me wanted to turn around and rush back home to Hannah but the other part of me knew I had to be a grown up and face whatever I was about to be handed.

Dr. Cheney didn't beat around the bush in his explanation of Rose's health. He told me everything straight forward. She went brain dead. There was no bringing her back from that. She was only living off of the machines. That was no way to live, I knew that much. He then went on to explain to me that being brain dead basically meant that the patient was dead.

I broke down.

I cried so hard. Harder then I'd ever cried in my life. Harder then I cried the first night I took Hannah home without Rose.

They were going to unhook Rose from the machines. I had no say so since I wasn't blood.

"Can I…see her one last time?" I choked out. Dr. Cheney had nodded and brought me into the room. She didn't look any different then she did from the last time I had visited with Hannah. I walked over and grabbed her hand. It was just unresponsive as always.

"This isn't real. Rose, you have to wake up. You can't leave us…" Tears streamed down my face. "Hannah needs her Mom and I need my best friend…"

---Four Years Later---

I watched as my little princess danced around our new house. Our tiny place above the coffee shop had gotten to too small for Hannah and me. I ended up finding us a place not far from the coffee shop. It worked out perfectly since Alice and Jasper needed a place to live since they had just gotten married. That way I still had someone to keep an eye on my shop. I refused to let go of it. It was the only thing besides Hannah that I had to remind me of my late best friend.

"Momma, do you really have to go out tonight?" Hannah pouted at me. I sighed and walked over to her. I scooped the seven year old up in my arms.

"It's Alice's birthday, baby." I told her. "If you want I can pick you up from Leah's house after I leave her party."

"Okay!" She grinned. Hannah hated for me to leave her. She'd been like that for the past four years. It started when we buried her Mother. I didn't think a three year old really understood that kind of stuff but apparently Hannah did.

I grabbed my keys and set Hannah down. I took her hand and we walked out the front door.

Leah Clearwater started working at the coffee shop a couple of years ago. Hannah had taken very well to Leah so I was able to leave her every once in a while.

"I'll be by to pick her up tonight." I told Leah. Leah was well in her 50's and liked to share her advice with me far too much. "I know…but I promised her. I love you, Bee!" I kissed Hannah's head and went to my car.

I glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. I was late. According to Alice I had to show up three hours early so that she could make sure I had something decent to wear and that I wasn't wearing my normal jeans and a t-shirt to her birthday party.

I was nervous. I hadn't gone out to a club since I was in my twenty's and before Hannah entered my life. Alice was turning twenty-one, so she refused to take no for an answer when I tried to stop from going out.

"You're finally here! Jesus, Bella you don't live that far!" She pulled me into the apartment when I had barely gotten to the top of the stairs. "Sorry, I'm just excited." She quickly apologized. I sighed. I could never be angry with that pixie like girl. She was just like Hannah in that aspect. They both had this way where I couldn't get angry with them.

Alice ran into her room, which had once been my old bedroom. She quickly came running back out with a short black dress.

"I thought you hated wearing black." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"This isn't for me." She rolled her eyes.

"That's way too short, Alice. I'm in my thirties and have a child I can't wear that."

"Oh please, Bella. You have the body of a twenty year old and you keep it covered in those ugly clothes. Tonight you're wearing this. Please! It's my birthday!" She thrust the dress towards me. I reluctantly took it. There was no way I was going to be able to fit in that little thing.

"Fine!" I huffed like a child and went towards the bathroom to get changed.

It was 9 before we made it out the door of the coffee shop and 10 by the time we made it to the newest club in town, Eclipse. It was the sister club to Twilight which was opened about the same time Rose and I first moved to LA.

I pulled on the bottom of my dress as we walked into the large club. Alice said she knew the owner so we were able to get in right away. I felt so old walking in with Alice and her young friends.

"Bella, I want you to meet my brother." She grinned. I rolled my eyes. Alice had been trying to get me to meet her brother for years but something had always gotten in the way. I figured tonight would be no different. He seemed to be a very busy guy. We walked towards a secluded VIP section of the club where Alice's brother was supposed to be meeting us.

The four of us sat down and Alice ordered a round of shots. I was skeptical at first. I hadn't really drank since Hannah was born. Hell, since that little rascal came into my life I really never did anything anymore. But, I don't blame her. She's amazing and I wouldn't trade her for world.

"He's here!" I heard Alice scream. "Oh Bella, you're going to love him." She gushed.

I really wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. Mostly I thought about Hannah and Rose. They seemed to stay on my mind a lot. So, when I saw Alice's tall Bronze Haired brother, I froze.

He was gorgeous. Bright beautiful green eyes. Bronze hair. He reminded me of someone. Someone that I loved very much.

Hannah. He reminded me of her.

Rose had never told me a name. She'd never even told me what he did for a living or what he looked like. So, it surprised me when I saw this man and I just knew that he was the guy Rose had been seeing those few months.

This was Hannah's father.

I had to get out of there. There was no possible way that I could stick around and spend the rest of my evening with this man that I assumed was Alice's older brother.

"I have to go, Alice. I'm sorry. I'll call you." I rushed to grab my jacket. In my rush I managed to bump into the man. I could have died right there. I looked up to apologize but I couldn't say a word.

"Bella! I wanted you to meet my brother. Edward this Bella, Bella this is Edward." Alice danced over. I groaned. I really didn't want to know this man. This man could possibly ruin everything I had established for Hannah. He could take her from me.

"I really need to leave." I told Alice.

"What's the rush, beautiful?" Adonis himself spoke to me. My knees wavered a bit.

"Can I talk to you alone, Alice?" I asked tugging arm. She looked at me confused but nodded.

"What's going on? You look like you have seen a ghost." We were standing in the middle of the bathroom. It wasn't exactly secluded. It seemed like there were more people inside there then in the actual club.

"Do you remember your brother ever dating a girl named Rosalie Hale?" I asked biting my lower lip. I wasn't even sure why I was telling her this. She could go off and tell Edward. But, Alice was my only friend anymore. I couldn't keep it to myself.

"Edward keeps his relationships to himself. Why?" She put her hands on her hips.

"He just…have you seen a resemblance between him and…" I gulped and closed my eyes. "Hannah?"

Alice looked at me strangely as if she were trying to picture it. Suddenly she gasped and her tiny hand flew over her mouth.

"Oh my God! You have to tell him." Alice was almost jumping.

"There is no way in hell I am telling him. It would do no good, Alice. Rose didn't want him to know about her so I'm doing the exact same thing and that's all I ask of you. Hell, we don't even know if it's true or not…"

"It has to be true, Bella. Hannah looks exactly like him aside from those blue eyes of hers." Alice seemed to be in deep thought. "I understand if you have to go. We'll celebrate another time." It confused me as to how understanding the younger girl was being but I was definitely taking her up on her offer. I needed to get out of there.

We walked back through the crowd of people and found Edward sitting alone. He really was a gorgeous man and I could see what Rose had seen in him those years ago.

"It's seems your friends have gone off to dance, little sister." He stood up and walked towards us. I hurried past him for my jacket.

"Oh that's fine. Jasper's on his way." Alice shrugged it off. The other three girls she had brought with us tonight were some college friends that she really had no interest in hanging out with. "Bye Bella. Tell Hannah that her Aunt Alice loves her." Alice giggled.

"So, you're an Aunt now?" Edward cut in. I froze. "When did I have a child?" He joked. I'm pretty sure both Alice and I gave ourselves away when we started coughing.

"Nonsense, Edward. I've known Bella since Hannah was a toddler so it's like she's my niece." Alice explained. For that much I was thankful.

---Two Years Later---

Ever since that night at the club with Alice I haven't been able to get her brother off of my mind. It's been two years but it seems I had just met the man yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was because of him being Hannah's father or the fact that I fell for him when he started talking about what he wanted in life.

I hadn't been able to leave the club right away. Somehow Alice had been able to convince me to stay and I really wasn't in the mood for dancing. So, I ended up sitting in the VIP section with Edward the entire night. As we talked he drank. I decided to stay sober. Which was a really good things because who knows how that night would have ended if I had accepted those many shots of tequila.

That's the last I'd seen or heard from him. Which was exactly what I was expecting. Which was another reason why I wasn't going to tell anyone but Alice about my suspicions of him being Hannah's biological father. He wouldn't have time for my princess and I wasn't going to bring someone into her life that wouldn't stick around.

"Momma!" Hannah's voice yelled through the coffee shop. Luckily the customer's sitting around were regular and they were used to Hannah when she came home from school.

"Keep it down, baby girl." I chastised her. She gave me a sheepish smile before climbing onto one of the stools at the bar. "How was school?" I asked as I sat a root beer float in front of her. It was Friday and tradition since there was no way I was letting that little girl drink any coffee.

"Good." She simply said before digging into the ice cream part of her float.

"Where's Aunt Alice?" I asked her.

"She's coming. She was on the phone with some guy." Hannah shrugged. I nodded. It was either Jasper or Edward. I hadn't heard from Edward since that night but I knew that Alice had. But, thankfully she had kept her promise in not mentioning a thing to him about Hannah.

Five minutes later Alice came bursting through the shop doors. She looked like she had something to tell me. I could just tell by the way she was walking. Or I guess you could say by the way she was waddling. Seven months ago Alice found out she was pregnant. This baby was definitely a surprise for both her and Jasper who had just finished college. They weren't even engaged yet but two months after they found out about baby Whitlock Jasper popped the question. So, the wedding would be held six months after the baby was born. Alice wanted to make sure she had enough time to get back down to her small size. I'm still not sure what that girl had to worry about. She barely gained any weight during her pregnancy. Not as much as Rose had anyway.

"Hannah, how about you go upstairs and watch TV?" Alice told her. Hannah looked at me and I nodded. "You're not going to believe who is moving back to LA." Alice took her coat off and walked around to the other side where I was standing. She grabbed the apron and tied it around her.

"Who?" I asked walking into the kitchen. She followed me.

"Edward." As soon as she said his name I dropped the bag of coffee beans. "Oh Heaven's, Bella!" She went to bend over to help me pick them up but I stopped her.

"What's he moving here for?" I asked.

"Well, apparently he's ready to stop traveling and actually settle down. He asked me about you. Well, he's been asking me about you since that night at the club but it's been more since he told me he was moving back. And I kind of gave him your number." She said the last part slowly and skeptically. I dropped the broom and looked at her.

"You what?" I glared.

"It's not like you have to answer! You don't have to even talk to him. I just thought…" I quickly stopped her from talking.

"Rose didn't want him to know about Hannah, so I am respecting her wishes. It's not up to me, Alice. If Rose were here then she could handle this. If she were here then maybe just maybe Hannah would know her father."

I hadn't noticed that the door to the kitchen had noticed. Standing there with a shocked look on her face was Hannah. She had heard and I knew she wasn't going to be happy.

"You know where my Daddy is?" Hannah asked with a low voice. Alice turned around and I just stood there. I had no idea what to say to her. I was a loss of words.

That started everything.

That night Alice and I sat down with Hannah and explained to her our theory. We still had no clue if Edward was actually her father but they looked so much alike that it was impossible for him not to be but we told her to not get her hopes up and we would do everything possible to find out for her. We were going to leave it up to her if she wanted to meet him or not.

Of course my 9 year old wanted nothing more then to meet him. She said she never really got to meet Rose, so it was only fair. Have I mentioned that Hannah is far too grown for her age?

Instead of waiting for Edward to contact me I got his number from Alice and called him. We were going out to dinner the weekend he got back to LA. Of course he probably thought it was for different reasons then it actually was. I was going to sort things out for my little girl. It's what she deserved but I wouldn't be opposed to killing the man if he hurt her.

It was two weeks later when I got the call from Edward. He had made it to LA and was already semi-settled down. We made plans for Saturday night.

Saturday night I brought Hannah over to Alice's for a sleepover. They were going to watch movies and pig out. I would have given anything to be able to stay with them. I knew Jasper was thinking the complete opposite, but he better get used to it since he had less then a month before his little girl arrived.

Edward picked me up in front of the shop. He looked amazing in his suit. I probably looked plain in my knee length blue dress. We drove to the restaurant in the silver Volvo Alice always told me about. Apparently it's the only type of car Edward would drive. She told me how rich he was and that she just didn't understand why he would want to drive such a car when he could afford something much nicer.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." Edward told me once in the car. I couldn't help but blush. I whispered a thank you to him and kept my eyes in front of me. I couldn't look at him. He made my heart beat too quickly. Hell, just being in that car with him that close made my heart almost jump out of my chest.

I couldn't think about how he made my feel or the fact that it'd been almost three years since I had been with a man…No, I had to think about Hannah and how I was going to explain this to Edward.

Once inside the fancy restaurant I figured I would say something after we ordered out dinner. I sipped at my glass of wine nervously as Edward told the waiter what we would be having. Apparently he knew this place very well so I just let him pick something for me. I really wasn't a picky eater.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said once our menus were taken. I kept my eyes on the table afraid to look up at him.

"Alright?" He chuckled.

"It's about a late friend of mine…" I trailed off removing my eyes from the table and looking to my left. "Rosalie Hale. She uhm…" I started to go on but Edward had stopped me by how bad he was coughing.

"What do you mean late friend?" He asked once he was no longer coughing.

"Rose passed away six years ago. She went into a coma after she gave birth to a little girl and that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I reached for my purse and pulled out the two pictures I carried to Hannah. The first one was when she was a new born and the second was much more recent.

"I met Rose at my friend's club, Twilight. We dated a couple of weeks but I never heard from her after that…are you…trying to tell me she got pregnant and that's my child?" Edward kept his voice low as I handed him the pictures. "I don't…" He started. I could have sworn he was about to cry when he quickly thrust the pictures back to me. "There is no way that little girl is mine. I have no children."

"She looks exactly like you and it matches up, Edward. What you just told me…"

"Was a lie. I'm sorry Bella but I need to go. I'll leave you some money for a cab." He stood up and practically threw a few bills at me. I was in such shock that I couldn't speak. I just watched him pay the waiter and walk out of the restaurant.

I went home that night and had to give my excited daughter the news. Of course I sugarcoated it but it still broke her little heart. Alice on the other hand was angry and I knew it was never a good thing to anger a pregnant woman. I told her it was fine and that Hannah had gone nine years without him, she could go the rest of her life. As long as she had us she had nothing to worry about.

Three weeks later Alice gave birth to a little girl weighed 8 pounds 9 ounces. I couldn't believe such a big baby came out of such a tiny person but Sofia Marie Whitlock sure did. I was there and I promised myself after that that I would never watch another baby be born. I hadn't even been in the delivery room when Hannah was born.

That after noon as everyone looked in the nursery window was the first time I'd seen or heard from Edward since that night three weeks ago. He was standing away from the crowd holding a pink teddy bear that I assumed he was going to give his sister but it seemed as if he were paralyzed watching us watch Sofia.

Hannah was the first one besides myself to really recognize his presence.

"Momma." She tugged on my shirt. I looked down at her. "That's my Daddy isn't it?" She pointed back at Edward.

"That's Edward." I nodded.

"Think he'll be mad if I go talk to him?" Her eyes pleaded for me to say she could go talk to him. I wasn't sure. I didn't want him to reject her because there was no way I'd let that man hurt her.

"I'll be right here. Scream if you need me." I figured she should do this on her own so I stayed off to the side and pretended to keep admiring Sofia.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hannah stick her hand out and introduce herself. It broke my heart every second seeing her have to do this. I knew this wasn't how her life was supposed to be. She was supposed to have her real Mother, Rose would know how to handle this. Rose probably would have already told Hannah about Edward or Edward about Hannah. She would have made it all better. That's what Rose did and to this day I miss the hell out of her. I just hope I've done a good job enough job with Hannah.

The next thing I saw surprised the hell out of me. Edward dropped to his knees and pulled Hannah into his arms. The grown gorgeous man then started crying. My heart broke for the both of them. I stopped pretending to watch Sofia and put my full attention on Hannah and Edward.

I saw Edward tell her something and Hannah nodded. I felt like I was intruding on their moment until I saw Edward open his eyes and look up at me. He mouthed a thank you and kept on hugging Hannah.

----Three Years Later---

After Hannah and Edward's meeting at the hospital the two became inseparable. Edward put his busy life on hold to spend as much time as possible with Hannah. I was almost feeling jealous when they decided to start including me.

I'm not sure when it was exactly that I fell in love with Edward Cullen but somewhere between the late night talks and the trips with Hannah for ice cream, that's exactly what I did. Alice swears up and down it's mutual but she's delusional.

I know Edward's only around for Hannah.

Just like tonight. Hannah's going to her first boy/girl dance. I'm pretty much about to throw up while Edward telling me that she's too young to be going. Apparently we're supposed to lock her in her room until she's 70. Edward figures we'll be long gone by then so it won't matter.

"She's ready!" Alice squealed rushing down from the stairs in Edward's large home. At first Hannah was just spending ever other weekend with Hannah but it's moved to almost every single night. That scares me. I don't want to lose her but I feel like I already have.

She looked absolutely adorable standing there in her knee length teal dress. She looked so much older then 12. Rose would really be proud of the beautiful girl she had.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in tonight, sweetie? We could rent a couple of movies and I'll pop some…" Edward was rambling nervously.

"No, Daddy. I want to go to the dance." She rolled her eyes at him. That's one thing I absolutely hate about Hannah growing up. She develops more room gestures as the days go on.

"Alright. No drinking and driving. No drugs…"

"Edward she's only 12!" I laughed.

"I'm just being careful." He crossed his arms.

"You look beautiful baby girl. Have fun." He kissed her cheek and took a few pictures before watching her walk out the front door with a five months pregnant Alice. Sofia was upstairs taking a nap, so Edward and I were going to watch her while Alice took Hannah to the dance. My luck was that Alice happened to work at the middle school so she was going to help chaperone the dance. That seemed to ease both Edward and my worries.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked. It wasn't usual for Edward and I to have a night on our own. The past three years had been full of nothing but Hannah. We hadn't gone another date since that night where I told him my suspicions.

"Movie and popcorn." He shrugged. I hadn't expected Edward Cullen to be so boring, especially from the way Alice had spoken of him when I first met her.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled. Hell, I've been a boring person since Hannah arrived.

Edward went and popped the popcorn while I picked a movie. I wasn't sure if romantic was good idea or not so I picked a romantic-comedy. _50 First Dates. _I shrugged figuring that would be fine. He was the one that had this movie in his collection.

"Please tell me you did not pick the only romantic movie in my collection." Edward chuckled sitting down. I glanced over at him and blushed. "It's fine, I actually enjoy this movie."

Twenty minutes into the movie Edward cleared his throat. I glanced over at him and saw that he was watching me. I blushed and pulled the blanket wrapped around me closer.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"Just wanted to say thank you." I gave him a strange look. "For letting me be in Hannah's life. She's changed me completely." He stopped and then looked back up at me. "So have you."

Before I knew it Edward had leaned over and his lips touched my own. It felt…right. I must say he was a pretty damn good kisser.

After our lips parted I scooted closer and nestled into Edward's arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, Bella." He whispered into my hair.

"I have as well." I admitted.

A week later Edward and I went on our second date. It was the exact opposite of the first. We talked about Hannah and how our relationship might affect her. We talked about everything possible and I must say that I realized that night that I was actually in love with him.

I could definitely see what Rose saw in the guy. She's the one thing that stopped me from pursuing Edward. Part of me felt as if I were betraying her but the other part of me felt like she'd want Edward and I to make a family for Hannah.

We arrived at Alice's house early that night to talk to Hannah. She told us how wonderful she thought it was and she couldn't wait for us to be an actual family.

Truth be told, I couldn't either.

---Five Years Later---

It took Edward four years to propose to me and another year to plan our wedding but two days after Hannah's seventeenth birthday we tied the knot. Alice had planned the entire wedding even though she was on her fourth pregnancy. That girl was popping babies out left and right.

Two months ago Edward and I found out that we were expecting. I must say that hit us like a ton of bricks. We were actually content with just Hannah. Once or twice we had talked about adopting but having one of our own had never really popped up into a conversation. But, now I seriously couldn't be happier.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as we had our first dance as husband and wife. He was singing the words to the song into my ear as we swayed across the dance floor. I smiled thinking of how my life had turned out. This was definitely not how I pictured it.

I had thought I'd be a lonely woman with a house full of cats with Rose. I thought she and I would be best friends forever. I never thought that death would tear us apart but there is one person I still have in my life to remind me each and every day of my best friend; Hannah. She's turned into a beautiful young woman. She'll be graduating high school soon as valedictorian, she has even been excepted to Harvard. I couldn't be more proud of her. I like to think that Rose is proud of her as well.

"I love you, Bella." Edward brought me out of my thoughts of our daughter and the woman that he had once known.

"Did you ever love Rose?" We didn't talk about her much. I'm not sure why but she rarely got brought up in a conversation. The only time I talked much about her was with Hannah. I told Hannah everything I could possibly think of about her mother. I made sure Hannah knew how much Rose loved her and how much she would love to be in her life today.

"Yes." It was a simple answer but it worked. I smiled into his shoulder. "But never let that doubt how much I love you, Bella. I might have loved Rose but it was nothing like this."

"She was an amazing person." I said.

"She was one of the best."

"Hannah looks just like her. Well, apart from her hair." I chuckled. "That is all you."

"You've done a good job with her, Love." He kissed the top of his head as if he were trying to reassure me.

"I know."

---Ten Years Later---

It's been twenty seven years since Rose slipped into her coma. It's still hard to believe. I remember seeing her in that hospital bed and just willing for her to get up and walk. I would sit with her baby daughter in my arms and talk to her as if she were sitting there wide awake. Then when she had passed I'd take Hannah to her grave and would do the exact same thing.

That's what I'm doing today. Except today instead of just Hannah I'm surrounded by five people.

My husband has his arm wrapped around my shoulder and is whispering to me his love while our ten year old son, Josiah, clings to my side. Beside Edward stood the most beautiful girl in existent. Hannah. She was the best of both Edward and Rose in looks and personality. She has really done a lot for herself in the past ten years. She graduated from Harvard with honors and is now a very respectable lawyer. Three years ago Edward walked her down the isle where he gave her away to a great man. A year ago she found out she was pregnant and just three short months ago Rosalie Isabella was born.

It's been a rollercoaster but I can't see my life having gone any other way. The only thing missing has been Rose but I know she's been right by my side all along.

I touched my lips to my fingertips and then pressed them against the tombstone.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. "Love you, Rose."


End file.
